High School Starts Today!
by Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23
Summary: A High School Musical-based story. Pairings: SonicXMelissa My OC , Taismo, Charqua Charge and Aqua from Charge the Cat , ShadAmy, Silvaze. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1

**After careful consideration, I have decided to write the HSM based story. It's gonna have some of the ideas, along with some original ones by myself. I know it said it was going to have OCs, but I've decided to only have three. My OC, Melissa, and Charge the Cat's OCs Charge and Aqua. Here is the cast;**

Troy-Sonic 

Gabriella-Melissa 

Chad-Charge 

Taylor-Aqua 

Sharpay-Amy 

Ryan-Tails 

Kelsi-Cosmo 

Zeke-Shadow 

Jason-Silver 

Jason's GF(Something I added in)-Blaze

**I'm going to start writing as soon as I post this up. Please don't critisise my list of characters, it's what I wanted it to be and I'm not changing. Also, Rouge, Omega and others are going to have cameos. Egghead's gonna be in it to in a very funny role, but I'm not saying which. It's going to be a SUPRISE! ^^ Anyways, catch ya later!**

**Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23, aka SonicSpeed**


	2. Start of something New

**First chapter! Well, technically it's the second chapter, but I digress. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Sonic characters or Sega, as well as High School Musical which this story is based on. I also do not own Charge the Cat or Aqua the Cat. They own to Charge the Cat. Phew, now that's over. Let's go!**

**31/12/XX**

Sonic the Hedgehog stood next to his dad, Jules. "Ready Dad?" The hero asked. Jules nodded. "Okay then...GO!" They sped off down the ski lodge's track.

Sonic was the captain of the athletics team at his school, Emerald High. Well, to be more precise he was captain of the running team. He was chosen not only because he was the fastest, remaining in the lead for most matches, but he never gave up on his team and was kind and considerate to everyone. But lately they had hit a losing streak. Ever since Sonic lost his lucky red shoes, he was no longer the fastest in competitions against other schools. But soon all that was going to change.

Sonic leant against the wall, smirking. "I win...again." Jules smiled at his son. "Good show, my boy."  
"You two and your sports!"  
The two hedgehogs looked towards the door to see Sonic's mother and Jules' wife, Aleena. The purple hedgehog shook her head and smiled. "Sonic, you were supposed to get ready for the party! Yet here you are, racing with your father! Speaking of which Jules, why aren't you dressed either?" Jules sweatdropped. "Sorry dear." Aleena turned to Sonic. The blur sighed and walked out of the room.

On the other side of the lodge, a teenage violet hedgehog was lying down on her bed, reading a mystery novel. A knock came on her door. "Yeah, come in." She said, not looking up from the book. Her mum, a pink hedgehog with long quills and brown eyes, walked in and frowned at her daughter. "Melissa, you were supposed to get dressed ages ago!" Melissa sighed, folded down the page she was reading, then looked at her mother. "Mum, do you honestly believe you're gonna get me in a dress, as well as get me out of this book? I'm just getting into it!" Her mum, her real name Alice, rolled her eyes. "Fine, you don't have to wear the dress. But I'm taking the book." And with that, she snatched said item out of her daughter's hands. Alice shook her head as she left the room. "Honestly, I blame your tomboy attitude on your fath-" She cut herself off to prevent Melissa from remembering about her parent's divorce. As the door shut, Melissa reached from under her pillow and pulled out a book. "This is why I buy the same book twice," She chuckled.

Sonic entered the party. He wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and white trainers with red laces. As he went over to some hedgehogs to make conversation, Melissa walked in. She wore a red sleeveless hoodie and pale blue jeans, as well as red trainers with black straps and a white stripe down the middle. She walked over to the corner, took out her book and started to read. As she was reading, two cats walked down from a platform which had two microphones on it. The DJ, a red fox, pressed a button on a remote. "So, who will be the next lucky two to step up for karaoke?" Two spotlights moved around the room before focusing on Sonic and Melissa. Sonic rubbed the back of his head as he stepped up, and Melissa just stood up without a word. The fox chuckled and started the music. "You know, one day you might thank me." 'Start of Something New' started playing, and Melissa started to sing.

(Melissa sings like _this, _and Sonic's normal font, **this is together,**)

Living in my own world,

Didn't understand,  
That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance.

_I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see,  
I never opened my heart, _(Ohhh)  
_To all the possibilities, ohhh._

**I know,  
**_That something has changed,  
_**Never felt this way,  
**_And right here tonight,  
_**This could be the**

**Start of something new,  
**_It feels so right,  
_**To be here with you, ohhh,  
And now looking in your eyes,  
**_I feel in my heart,  
The start of something new._

The two kept singing, never leaving each other's gaze as though hipnotized.(I can't spell it!) Sonic walked towards her as they sang, and Melissa almost fell off the stage if it wasn't for the crowd gathering around them. As they ended, Melissa couldn't help but notice a tiny feeling in her heart as she looked at the anomynus blue hedgehog, as though she liked him. Sonic took the purple teen's hand as they walked off the stage and outside to watch the New Year's fireworks. They stopped by a railing and started to chat. "So, what's your name?"Sonic asked. "Melissa, Melissa the Hedgehog. And yours?"Said Hedgehog replied.  
"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. So, you staying at the lodge?"  
"Oh, we're leaving tomorrow."  
"Cool. Hey, wanna swap numbers?"  
"Sure!"

Melissa took her Blackberry Curve out of her pocket. Sonic took his I-Phone out and gave it to Melissa, and vice versa. They took pictures of each other, then put their numbers in and handed the phone back. They heard the crowd count down for the fireworks, so they turned to watch. Melissa felt that feeling in her heart again, and turned to Sonic. He was looking out to the city, cheering as the fireworks went off. She couldn't help but smile at him, then cheered along. The blur had that same feeling as Melissa, but stronger. She saw her shiver slightly and put his arm around her to warm her, blushing a tiny bit. Melissa turned to the hero. "Well, I better go and see my mum and tell her Happy New Year." Sonic took his arm back and stopped blushing. "Oh yeah, I should go too. I mean my mom, not yours,"He replied, chuckling a bit. He took his phone out to reply to a message, while Melissa went off without a word. "So, where do you...live...?"Sonic looked up from his mobile to see his singing partner missing. He frowned slightly, then walked off to see his parents.

**I'm getting a Blackberry Curve soon! Yay! ^^ Anyways, review please! Catch ya later!**

**SonicSpeed**


End file.
